candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 350
| candies = | spaces = 75 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 349 | next = 351 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 350 is the fifteenth and last level in Pearly White Plains and the one hundred forty-ninth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 73 double jelly squares and score at least 145,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. It is an extremely hard and hated level, and also voted as the Hardest Level in Reality. Level 350 has the most votes at the poll, but after the nerf, it's eliminated from the poll. Difficulty *This level is severely hard as the candy cannons release bombs that are hard to reach, even with 5 colors. The trigger of the striped candies at the bottom corners can either make the candy cannon release bombs or clear the bombs. Also there could not enough moves to clear the jellies. *It is often considered the hardest level in the entire game, according to the Hardest Level in the Game poll before it was nerfed. *Destroying the candies under the candy bomb dispenser is a guaranteed a lose for you if you are careless enough. Stars Strategy If you don't have time to read the text below, then here are two easy tips: Just break the icing and don't release the candy bombs. Do not worry about the top jellies, and you'll be just fine. ''Summary'' *Break down the icing, and don't create horizontal striped candy to release the bombs. *Clear the jellies, and be mindful of the bombs once you reach the sides. *Creating colour bombs can prevent the board from getting stuck. Utilize special candy combos. Phase 1 - Get to the Bottom Avoid creating horizontal striped candies as it is very easy to accidentally detonate them in the row where the bombs appear. The main focus should be making wrapped and vertical striped candies (although do not mix them together yet) to break the bottom as quickly as possible. If two wrapped candies are next to each other, combine the two to speed up the process of breaking icing. Phase 2 - The Icing Start ploughing your way towards the sides. Only create horizontal stripes at the very bottom. Try to break a lot of icing. Colour bombs are really helpful to be made as they can save you if your bottom board get stuck. Phase 3 - The Double Jellies This phase starts as soon as any 12-move candy bombs start dropping down. Try to finish the bottom parts, but also be very mindful of the bombs - they could be interfering in your plans at the most inconvenient moment. Also try clearing the sides and corners at the top if they are not cleared yet. Double jellies are the main priority, especially the bottom ones, plus the corners which are very difficult to reach. Both vertical and horizontal striped candies are important in this phase. Horizontal ones help getting rid of corners and blast through the sides, while vertical ones help getting new candies into the bottom and refresh some more matches in the board. The most beneficial special candy effect is wrapped candy + striped candy combo, and it has to be done multiple times. Colour bomb + striped candy combo also helps a lot. Planning is very important, and see if colour bombs can help you even more. As with other jelly levels, try to plan long-term moves ensure the bottom board is alive for efficient matches. If the bottom part of the board gets stuck, try making a colour bomb on top, or at least a vertical striped candy to revive the bottom. Phase 4 - The Rest The final phase starts when there are only less than 10 single jellies left. Usually by the time you get to this phase, there would be only less than 8 moves left, even in the luckiest attempts. Use the remaining moves wisely. There should be only single jellies left. Clear them with as least moves as possible, and good luck. The Striped + Wrapped Candy Combo It is a very useful combo in this level, possibly even more helpful than color bomb + striped candy. Don't combine it if it is on the center side because it causes to drop. You must combine it at the bottom or on the top, not at the middle. The Colour Bomb + Striped Candy Combo It is recommended to combine a colour bomb and a striped candy if there are fewer jellies to clear. But, if the candy is in the row on a down candy bomb dispenser, it can drop a like a striped + wrapped candy combo to drop a candy bomb. This is MUCH less helpful than striped + wrapped candy combo. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'''Difficulty: '''Very Easy *Five colours make it easy to make special candies especially colour bombs and sustain huge point cascades due to clearing of jelly. *The need to clear the icing consumes a good number of moves, limiting the number of opportunities to make colour bombs. *Candy bombs will boost your score and will endlessly spawn, giving players many opportunities to make a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *The need to clear plenty of icing and jelly in 40 moves requires huge amounts of cascades which in turn gives huge amounts of points. *The three star target score is relatively low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with at least 500,000 points. Trivia * This level is very often at the top of the "hardest level polls" before it was nerfed. * As of a recent nerf, the level now has 5 colors and 40 moves, as opposed to the previous 6 colors and 60 moves. The level is still somewhat difficult. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Pearly White Plains levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Insanely hard levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Easy levels to earn three stars